The Hearts Duel
by Faberry1327
Summary: Draco and Hermionie are partners in Tranfiguration. The self hatred is clearly evident. What will happen when they are supposed to change a chair into a lamp? I know, Bad summary. This is just a little Dramione one-shot.


**Hello, this is just a little one-shot. I started writing it down in Social Studies out of boredom, so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :( Also, these spells are from Harry Potter. **

**Cantis - Spell makes person burst into song.**

**Calvario - Makes persons hair fall out.**

** Bombarda - causes small explosion **

**Serpent sortia - snake shows up**

* * *

Hermione groaned as her new partner hastily made his way to her table. He plopped down on the seat next to her and huffed, making his platinum hair fly out of his face. She rolled her eyes and angled her chair turning away from him. Professor Mcgonnagal bustled over to them. Disdain in her eyes. A few seconds lasted until Draco mumbled, " Talk to me - unless instructed to- and I will make you pay Mudblood." She was used to this, so she just ignored the ignorant arse.

" Mr. Malfoy? You and Granger will be transfiguring that chair into a lamp. Now off you go." She bustled over to Neville's table. With one sigh, Hermione heaved herself to her feet and strode to the 2 chairs. There was a peice of paper laying in the seat. She picked it up and started reading it out lound under her breath, so no one could hear her. Draco came over and looked over her shoulder, trying to read the paper.

Hermione jumped when she felt warm hair hit her neck. She jumped and spun around, her hair whipping Draco in the face in process.

" What in the bloddy hell are you doing?" She shouted at him.

" Watch your tone you Little Mudblood!" He sneered back.

" Stop it you two!" McGonnagal had been watching them this whole time. They nodded, and she walked away. They got back to the task.

" Do you know what to do?" Hermione venomously said through gritted teeth to Malfoy.

" I would if a certain know-it-all Mudblood hadn't freaked." He whipped back. She stuff the paper into his hands, and went over to one of the chairs.

After Draco was done eading, he walked over to the other one. He stood there with his wand loosely in hi hand trying to think of the right spell. Suddenly he felt spell hit him, and he fell over. He growled and stood back up, lookig over to Hermione. She was failing at trying not to smile and laugh.

" Sorry! I lost balance!" She said , it dripping with fake dumness. She turned back to her chair with a smirk on her face. Draco pointed his wand at her an silently casted _Stupify. _Hermione froze and fell. She growled and got up , pointed her want to the laughing Draco, and shouted " _Rictor Seprum!_ " She sent Draco flying across the classroom. Everyone gasped and turned their eyes to the two now. McGonnagal was trying to get them to stop , but all you could here were shouted spells.

" Serpent Sortia! "

" Bombarda! "

" Cantis ! "

" Calvario!"

" Expillarmus!" Both Draco's and Hermione's wand flew out of their hands. They turned to see their greasy haired grungy potion teacher.

" That's enough with the foolish wandwaving! 40 point from each house! Now off you go to Dumbledore!" McGonnagal screeched. Both students walked out of the class room with their heads down. Out of the duel, Hermionie burst into song, hurting her throat, and Draco's hair had fallen out. Hermione couldn't expain something. When they were deuling, she looked into his eyes, and she felt a flutter in her stomach and all she could think of was how cute he actually was. Draco had a new respect for Hermione and also noticed how hot she was. If he was being honest, he has always liked her. They stepped into the Eagle and as it spun them upward, somehow , their lips had melded together.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy were sitting at Malfoy manor with their 4 year old son Scorpius who was boisterously playing outside on this sunny day. Hermione was positioned between Draco's legs on the couch they had on the patio,and had a cup of lemonade. She looked up at her husband, who was doing the same to her. She pulled her head up, and kissed him sweetly.

" I love you, Draco." She kissed him again.

" I love you too, Hermionie." He kissed her. They both grabbed their Lemonades. " A Toast! To the Epic Duel In Transfiguration Class!" Hermionie giggled.

" Cheers!" They both shouted. Hermione giggled and kissed him.

" Ewwwwww!" Little Scorpius said as he pounche onto the couch. Hermione and Draco giggled as they teamed up to tickle their son.

**The End**

* * *

** Well thats it for this one. Plase tell me what you think! There will be more coming.**


End file.
